Power Play
by fo44nd
Summary: Third in my Power series. Jane & Maura are now out to all as a couple and have been living together in harmony for a year. But there is something that Jane isn't telling Maura that could change their relative bliss...how will Maura react? This explores the BDSM world that I created and will have very mature subject matter and language. I do not own R&I and do not profit at all.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is the third installment in my Power series and picks up almost a year after our ladies have been living together. All chapters will pretty much be NSFW. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Life was good. Jane and Maura had been living together in harmony for almost a year and both of them couldn't really have asked for more from their relationship. They were communicating much better, especially now that they saw each other almost every hour of every day. If they were anyone else, that fact alone would have killed their relationship but because they had spent so much time as friends and building a strong foundation, the couple was thriving.

That included in their playroom. Since Jane had moved in, the couple had worked on filling the room with all kinds of implements that met their ever growing journey into the world of bondage and submission. The women were very proud of their playroom and used it frequently to satisfy all of their needs.

However, Jane was starting to feel a little restless. Not that Maura wasn't fulfilling all her desires, and some she never even thought to want, it was just that, since they had been together they hadn't gone back to any of the play parties that had finally kicked them into being in a relationship. Jane had been wondering more and more what it would be like to attend the gathering of like minded people now that she and Maura were a couple and well versed in the 'scene'. Jane hadn't shared her thoughts on the matter with Maura, afraid that her doctor would think that she wasn't enough, and Jane never wanted Maura to think that. Maura was more than enough for Jane. But her curiosity wouldn't go away.

It all came to a head one night when Jane was on the couch on her laptop looking up the next gathering. She didn't hear Maura come home, the doctor for once not wearing her sky high heels that always let Jane know when her love was entering a space. It wasn't until she felt the gentle caress at the back of her neck under her ponytail that Jane realized her love was home and reading over her shoulder.

Jane startled at the touch and quickly closed her laptop, turning to give Maura a sheepish grin. At Maura's glare and arched eyebrow, Jane put on her best Rizzoli smile, dimples on full display, and said, "Hey baby, you're home! I didn't hear you come in." Jane jumped up and went around the couch to scoop the smaller doctor into her arms, planting a sloppy kiss on her pursed kips.

Maura didn't respond to the kiss and pushed against Jane's chest, looking none too pleased at the reaction of her detective. Jane knew she would have to explain and soon, if she didn't want to experience her love's wrath. Maura had mellowed some in her need to dominate Jane outside of their playroom and even their bedroom, but that didn't mean that she had turned into a pushover and that Jane wasn't completely whipped when it came to the sexy doctor.

Maura didn't say a word, just continued to glare at Jane with her lips pursed and an eyebrow quirked in question. Jane loosened her hold on her doctor and took her hand, pulling her back to the couch where she had been previously lounging. Once Maura was settled, Jane grabbed her laptop from where she had quickly discarded it and opened it, placing it on Maura's lap so that she could see what Jane was trying to hide. Jane hung her head, afraid to see Maura's reaction, but didn't let go of Maura's hand. She needed to feel some kind of connection despite the fact that she knew Maura would probably be angry with her.

After several tense moments of Maura's silence, far longer than Maura needed to read the page that was displayed on the screen, Jane snuck a glance at her love and was pleasantly surprised to see that Maura was no longer scowling but was smirking in a way that Jane knew meant she was thinking of very naughty things. Jane felt her dormant libido lurch into a fully awake state. That look meant Jane was going to be cumming a lot, soon, and hard.

Swallowing thickly, Jane squeezed Maura's hand, waiting for her love to look at her. When she did, Maura's normally beautiful hazel eyes were lacking any sign of color, her desire evident in the blown pupils that met Jane. Jane had to clench her thighs together to stop herself from just pouncing on her love. Jane knew she was not in a position of power at the moment and that if she attempted to top Maura right now, it would not end in the result that either of them wanted. So Jane just waited, taking in the look of her wanton doctor.

"Jane," Maura finally husked, her usual honey tone an octave lower and gravelly with desire. "Please explain to me why you were looking at this website." When Jane started to open her mouth to respond, Maura help up her finger from the hand that was not possessed by Jane to stop her. "Make sure you choose your words carefully, detective," Maura warned, the use of Jane's title a sign that they were drifting into play time.

Jane gulped, taking a moment to formulate her thoughts into words, knowing Maura was serious about this, and finally, taking both of Maura's hands into her own, began to explain herself.

"Maura, I love you. I love us. I love everything that we have been building this last year. That hasn't stopped my curiosity of what it would be like to take our, um, playtimes, more public." Jane had been holding her love's eyes during her statement, until the last two words, when Jane had to look away out of embarrassment.

Maura was usually the one that liked public exhibitions. More often than not, Maura would provoke Jane while at work or when they were out on dates, trying to get Jane to react sexually and break through her one remaining prudish tendency: public sex. Jane would resist as long as she could and usually end up taking or being taken by Maura in spaces that were public but that still were secreted away and had doors. Jane had still not engaged in a sexual act in full view of anyone else, despite Maura's coaxing.

This is why, now, after her admission, Jane was flushed with shame at what she had just confessed to her doctor. Maura continued to hold onto her hands but had not said anything at Jane's declaration. Jane decided to woman up and look her love in the eye. She wanted this and if her desire was going to come to fruition, Jane was going to have to have a mature conversation about it with Maura.

What Jane saw when she looked up took her breath away. Maura was looking at her with such love and desire, it overwhelmed Jane. Once their eyes met, something in Maura seemed to break and she launched herself at Jane, taking her mouth hard in a passionate kiss, teeth and tongues colliding. Jane let out a small gasp but quickly responded to the onslaught from her enthusiastic doctor.

When Maura's hands started to roam under Jane's shirt and pinched her already hardening nipples hard, Jane having forgone a bra once she got home and changed out of her work clothes, Jane let out a loud moan, breaking the kiss so that she could attack Maura's neck in retaliation.

Maura responded by pinning Jane hard onto the couch and pulling back as she straddled Jane's thighs. Jane was dripping from her core at the sight of Maura so disheveled, both women panting from their desire and that kiss.

"Jane, I want to go. I have been waiting for you to let me know when you were ready. I wish you hadn't hidden this from me. I would have taken you sooner if you had only asked. You know how proud I am to be with you. I cannot wait to show you off, to let everyone see what I get the pleasure of seeing everyday. I want people to be so envious of the fact that you are mine," Maura stated passionately, her hands still under Jane's shirt, playing with her erect nipples through her statement.

Jane groaned at the sensation Maura was inducing, both physically and with her words that were bathing Jane in possession and desire. Hearing Maura say how proud she was to be with Jane always sparked something in Jane, a combination of pride, love, and desire. However, there was something Maura was forgetting and Jane managed to have the presence of mind to voice it before they took things any further.

"Maur, there is only one thing you are forgetting," Jane purred, moving her own hands to Maura's hips so that she could move her slightly, holding her in place as she ground her aching center up into Maura's heated core. Maura moaned and responded to Jane's motions by matching it with her own thrusts.

On a gasp due to a particularly delicious thrust, Maura asked, "What baby? What am I forgetting?" She moaned when Jane moved one hand under her skirt to rub her hard nub in light circles, only giving her a little bit of the friction she needed.

Jane smirked at the reaction and pressed more firmly when she replied, "as much as I am yours, you are also mine. And I have every intention of letting everyone know that fact." Jane speed up here ministrations, making direct contact with Maura's bundle of nerves.

Maura moaned out Jane's name, adding, "yes, baby, all yours, please, faster, so close." Jane liked what she heard and decided it was enough for now and that Maura had earned an orgasm. Holding Maura down more firmly with her one hand, still thrusting into Maura with her hips, Jane touched Maura's clit exactly how she knew Maura needed to come undone.

She was rewarded almost instantly when Maura's whole body tensed, her hips stopped moving and she screamed, "YES JANE!" Maura began shuddering and them collapsed on top of Jane, who for her part, continued her attention on Maura's sensitive nub, helping her doctor ride out her orgasm.

Jane loved when Maura came with her name on her lips. Jane's own core was dripping, only requiring just a little bit of attention before she would follow Maura over the edge. Jane could wait though, she would always wait for her love, knowing full well that Maura would bring her to immense pleasure when she had recovered.

Maura lay panting on her chest, her hands limp under Jane's shirt. Jane finally stopped all motion and moved her arms to embrace her spent lover. Maura nuzzled further into Jane's chest, Jane thinking her love might require a quick nap to recover. They had both been working hard and not sleeping too much. Jane was about to suggest they go to their room to relax when Maura's nuzzling took an unexpected turn.

Jane let out a deep moan when Maura's lips found her rock hard nipple through her shirt and began nibbling on it. Jane dug her fingers into Maura's back, too overcome with lust to care if she marked her. Maura groaned but didn't stop her attention to Jane's now aching nipple.

Jane was so aroused, having already heard Maura cum and being so close to her own orgasm, that if Maura kept this up, she might tip over the edge just from this minimal contact. Jane started to arch her back, her climax just around the corner, when Maura suddenly stopped and began to climb off of Jane, removing Jane's hands from all the places they had been holding on to.

Jane whimpered, eyes opening in shock that Maura was leaving her so close to cumming. When Maura stood up, she extended her hand to Jane with a wicked grin on her lips. Jane swallowed audibly, a new wave of arousal pooling between her thighs.

"Now now Jane, you didn't think I'd let you off," she smirked even more, "that easily, did you? You have been a bad detective, Jane, and you know you have to be punished." Maura let her words sink in before reaching for one of Jane's hands and tugging her into action. Jane went willingly, despite her mind being in another plane, her desire clouding everything.

As Maura led them to their playroom, Jane finally processed Maura's words and felt another rush of excitement. She had grown to love Maura's punishments and having just given her doctor an intense orgasm, Jane had a feeling she was really going to enjoy this one.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **It had been awhile since I played in this world and I have missed it. I have gotten a lot of new followers since I wrote my first fic, Power Dynamics, and I felt like I wasn't done with that version of our ladies. I hope you will come along with me on this new journey. I will be updating sporadically for now as I finish up a few other stories. Let me know what you think, please and thank you :-D  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So sorry for the long absence from this story. I got caught up in some other stories and then something dramatic happened that I will talk about in the note at the end. For now, I hope you enjoy this quick update!**_

* * *

Before they entered the room, Jane pulled Maura back against her body, back to front, and wrapped her arms around her love. Nuzzling her nose into Maura's neck, the taller woman kissed the spot just below the doctor's ear that always elicited a moan. She was not disappointed and Maura spun around in her arms, looking at her with a question in her dilated eyes.

"I just wanted to say thank you. And that I love you." Maura glowed up at her, dimples showing as they kissed lovingly. Jane broke the kiss and whispered against Maura's lips. "I'm ready for my punishment now, doctor."

Maura pulled back and that evil glint was back in her eyes. "Assume the position, detective. I think you have been particularly naughty today." Jane shivered as she quickly pecked Maura on the lips before slipping into the room and discarding all her clothes, making sure to put them in their designated spot so as not to incur Maura's actual wrath, and dropped to her knees, hands behind her back, head down, in complete submission, waiting for her mistress.

Maura eventually came into the room and Jane felt the change in the air the moment her doctor entered. She could feel the power coursing through her love even from this far. Jane clenched her hands together behind her back and tucked her chin closer to her chest, willing herself not to look up, despite how much she wanted to.

"Jane, you are so beautiful like this. It never ceases to amaze me how lucky I am that you trust me with you, all of you, like this," Maura mused, still nowhere near Jane. The words acted like a caress against the detective's bare, heated skin and she repressed a shiver.

"Good, pet, I am glad you are being so obedient now. However," Maura said with fake sadness, "that was not the case earlier and you know I cannot let that behavior go uncorrected." Jane did shiver this time. The anticipation coupled with her already heightened arousal wasn't allowing the detective any control of her body's reactions any longer.

Apparently, her mistress appreciated the response and finally made her way over to Jane. At the first touch of Maura's fingers on her skin, a brush against her cheek, Jane let out a puff of air involuntarily. She tensed slightly, fearing that this would count against her, as if the air would be considered speech, which Jane was strictly forbidden from doing until her mistress told her otherwise. When the touch became a firm urging under Jane's chin, Jane knew that she was in the clear. She allowed Maura to lift her head up until they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"So beautiful," Maura gushed adoringly. "And all mine," came a growl shortly after. Jane felt her inner walls clench and that was almost enough to send her over the edge, but she managed to steel herself, also knowing that she wasn't allowed to cum without permission either.

Her doctor grinned at her wickedly, seeing the battle Jane was waging with herself to be her obedient pet. The detective felt herself swell with pride when Maura gave her a proud pat on the cheek.

"You have grown so much, love. It makes your mistress very happy to see." Maura paused, still giving Jane a smile that was now half proud and half evil somehow. It was all a turn on to the prone woman though.

"Would you like to pick you punishment, detective? I feel like I should reward this recent behavior, despite your earlier transgression." Jane nodded enthusiastically, knowing exactly how she wanted Maura to reprimand her. It had been a while since the detective had gotten to choose and she was going to take full advantage of the offer.

"You may speak, pet, but only to say what you want me to do, nothing more," Maura said sternly, letting Jane know that she needed to be succinct.

The aroused detective only paused for one second before she replied hoarsely with, "paddle." That was about as succinct as she could think to be.

Maura's eyes twinkled, at both the request and the hoarse tone of Jane's voice. The detective preened under the look. The doctor leaned in and, just inches from Jane's lips, whispered, "as you wish." The words tickled Jane's lips into a smile as her mistress used Jane's signature phrase. Jane couldn't wait for what was next.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ok, so for those that don't read my other stories, I was in a really bad car accident in early December and then had surgery, so I have been recouperating from that. Writing hasn't been a priority but that doesn't mean I have abandoned any of my stories. As long as I am alive (which was a close call with the accident), I will keep writing and endeavor to finish all the open stories and bring you the crazy backlog of stories that I have outlined. Thank you for sticking with me and wanting more. My plan is to give it to you!**_


End file.
